Cosmo/Images
FairlyOddParents Cosmo 01.jpg|Clip art of Cosmo Cosmo1.png|Clip art of Cosmo Cosmo2.png|Clip art of Cosmo FutureLost2.png|Robot Cosmo and Wanda with Timmy and Mr. Crocker Foul_Balled2.png|Being hit on Timmy's cleats must hurt. Cosmowandarobots.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as battling robots HeScores1.png|Cosmo with an infected eye Image:CosmoPregnant.jpg|Cosmo pregnant Transparents7.png|From fairies, to humans. Transparents8.png|Breathe numbnuts! You have to breathe! Transparents9.png|D'oh! Transparents11.png|At least Cosmo isn't the one driving. KungTimmy4.png|That's gotta hurt. KungTimmy7.png|Cosmo as Timmy's amazing Kung Fu belt of power. FirstHeight2.png|Gah? FirstHeight10.png|It's Penny and Kenny! Oh wait, its just Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo11.png|I do say...what? Cosmo12.png|Yay! Cosmo13.png|Ah well you know... Cosmo14.png|What is it with Cosmo and hula skirts? Cosmo and wanda as dogs kind 2.jpg Cosmo and Wanda on timmys notebook.jpg Cosmo and Wanda as cats.jpg Cosmo and Wanda as Junkyard Dogs.jpg Cosmo and Wanda as squirrels.jpg YoGurt.png HeadOnAStick.png LightsOut8.png LightsOut12.png LightsOut2.png LightsOut14.png LightsOut17.png LightsOut4.png ManicMomDay20.png FoodFight4.png FoodFight9.png|Oh Cosmo what did you do to yourself? HardCopy28.png HardCopy25.png HardCopy4.png HardCopy13.png DimmsdaleBeach.png CnWinCGI.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda in CGI Cosmo_and_Wanda_in_RankinBass_Style.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda in Rankin/Bass-styled claymation from one of the Merry Nickmas spots Cosmo_tries_out_tennis.jpg|Cosmo attempting tennis CosmoWanda24.JPG|Cosmo and Wanda in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons logo CosmoRockingHorse.jpg|Cosmo riding a rocking horse coswan10.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as Mexicans wdo15.jpg WandaKissCosmo.jpg|Wanda gives Cosmo a kiss CosmoRules11.png|Cosmo looking like Jorgen CosmoRules12.png|He actually bought that? CosmoRules9.png|:o Cosmosweat.png Cosmowandafamily.jpg Fairly-odd-parents-03.jpg FairlyOddBaby1.png Cosmos_and_wandas_date.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda's date. Cosmo.jpg|Love Maths Cosmo Wanda.jpg|First meet BirthdayWish12.png BirthdayWish13.png BirthdayWish14.png BirthdayWish19.png BirthdayWish20.png BirthdayWish21.png BirthdayWish28.png BirthdayWish41.png BirthdayWish43.png FopPilot11.jpg FopPilot12.jpg FopPilot20.jpg|Cosmo the whale CosmoAsGroucho.jpg|Cosmo as Groucho Marx Adorable.jpg|Cosmo with puppy dog eyes (and a cat is on his head) 132.jpg|Cosmo wide-eyed again Cosmo defending Wanda from Juandissimo.jpg|Cosmo defending Wanda from Juandissimo TizzyOverTurkeyScan3.jpg|Cosmo gives Timmy junk food when he didn't want it. TizzyOverTurkeyScan4.jpg TizzyOverTurkeyScan5.jpg 258896 pm.jpg|Cosmo as Carmen Miranda ThatOldBlackMagic1.png|Cosmo and Wanda in a video game fighting a Robot Vicky ([[That Old Black Magic]]) ThatOldBlackMagic6.png ThatOldBlackMagic7.png ThatOldBlackMagic15.png ThatOldBlackMagic16.png ThatOldBlackMagic17.png ThatOldBlackMagic22.png ThatOldBlackMagic24.png ThatOldBlackMagic33.png ThatOldBlackMagic41.png ThatOldBlackMagic45.png DogsDayAfternoon9.png|Cosmo as a rap artist. (Dog's Day Afternoon) DogsDayAfternoon17.png|Timmy, in Doidle's body, begs his godparents for help. (Dog's Day Afternoon) DogsDayAfternoon19.png DogsDayAfternoon20.png|Cosmo and Wanda sharing a moment. (Dog's Day Afternoon) DogsDayAfternoon24.png DogsDayAfternoon25.png DogsDayAfternoon34.png DogsDayAfternoon36.png DogsDayAfternoon42.png CosmoWanda18.JPG SuperCosmo.jpg|Supercosmo to the rescue! TeenCosmoWithHisMom.jpg|Teen Cosmo living with his mom CosmoDaydreamAboutWanda.jpg|Cosmo daydreaming about Wanda CosmosIDoReminder.jpg|Cosmo looks at the reminder he needed for his wedding. Card Cosmo.JPG BabyBook1.png WC.png Fish kiss.png WC hug.png 140.png 138.png 142.png 141.png TC.png EBC.png FatherTime5.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime6.png|(Father Time!) Cosmo and wanda andpastselves Father Time.jpg|(Father Time!) FatherTime15.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime21.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime25.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime27.png|(Father Time!) Homewrecker5.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker6.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker9.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker15.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker28.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker30.png|(Homewrecker) TakeandFake5.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake10.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake13.png|(Take and Fake) Lovestruck3.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck18.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck19.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck20.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck22.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck28.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck34.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck40.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck41.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck55.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck57.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck59.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck61.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck62.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck67.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck71.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck84.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck87.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck101.png|(Love Struck!) ScreenHunter 20 Dec. 11 18.20.jpg|(Cheese & Crocker) ScreenHunter_29 Dec. 11 20.41.jpg|(Fly Boy) ScreenHunter 08 Dec. 12 16.48.jpg|Super Not-Cosmo Cosmo Rules Pic 2.jpg ScreenHunter 22 Dec. 04 19.49.jpg|Appearence on MTV's TRL. ScreenHunter 23 Dec. 04 19.49.jpg ScreenHunter_10 Dec. 13 18.51.jpg Ouch.jpg CosmoWanda02.jpg|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe5.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe8.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe10.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) coswan13.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda dancing at Timmy's Fairy-versary party. (Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe15.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe22.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe28.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe47.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe48.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe49.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe50.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe59.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe67.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe73.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe79.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe80.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe81.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe82.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe88.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe89.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe90.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe91.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe92.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe93.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe94.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe108.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe109.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe112.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe114.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe117.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe121.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe123.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe127.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe134.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe139.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe148.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe149.png|Timmy uses Cosmo as a shield. (Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe150.png|Cosmo turns into a giant rat to enable a quick escape for him and Timmy. (Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe153.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe170.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe181.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe190.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe192.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe193.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe194.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe195.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe196.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe197.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe198.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe207.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe214.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe224.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe229.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe231.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe233.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe237.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe238.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe243.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe247.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe248.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe250.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) ChannelChasers21.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers42.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers43.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers44.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers45.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers47.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers48.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers6.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers58.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers7.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers9.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers78.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers79.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers92.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers100.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers101.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers102.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers104.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers112.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers117.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers118.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers128.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers144.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers145.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers146.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers149.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers150.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers151.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers152.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers153.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers163.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers165.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers167.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers170.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers172.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers173.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers182.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers191.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers192.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers221.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers223.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers231.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers238.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers240.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers244.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers247.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers260.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers262.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers265.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers266.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers272.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers292.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers293.png|(Channel Chasers) DiaryUh5.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh9.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh11.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh14.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh20.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh30.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh32.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh46.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh55.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) GenieMeanieMinieMo1.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo2.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo5.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo7.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo11.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo16.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) cosmo as a janitor and wanda as a nurse.jpg|cosmo as a janitor and wanda as a nurse cosmo playing an electric guitar.jpg|cosmo playing an electric guitar cosmo dining in a restaurant.jpg|cosmo dining in a restaurant cosmo in a pixie suit.jpg|cosmo in a pixie suit cosmo as cosma.jpg|cosmo as cosma(the boy who would be queen) cosmo giving a demonstration of a meteor is about to hit dimmsdale.jpg|cosmo: dimmsdale is about to hit a meteor AWishTooFar16.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar18.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar27.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar29.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar30.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar33.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar35.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar38.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar45.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar47.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar48.png|(A Wish Too Far!) Smartypants28.jpg|(smarty pants) Smartypants18.jpg|(smarty pants) Smartypants5.jpg|(smarty pants) Smartypants4.jpg|(smarty pants) Smartypants2.jpg|(smarty pants) Hail to the chief35.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief29.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief16.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief12.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief11.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief10.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief8.jpg|(hail to the chief) ruled out21.jpg|(ruled out) ruled out50.jpg|(ruled out) ruled out51.jpg|(ruled out) FrenemyMine2.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine4.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine5.png|(Frenemy Mine) ConstructionTimmy.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine20.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine21.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine22.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine47.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine49.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine50.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine51.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine80.png|(Frenemy Mine) That's life30.jpg|(that's life) That's life29.jpg|(that's life) That's life25.jpg|(that's life) That's life24.jpg|(that's life) That's life18.jpg|(that's life) That's life17.jpg|(that's life) That's life14.jpg|(that's life) That's life12.jpg|(that's life) That's life10.jpg|(that's life) That's life9.jpg|(that's life) That's life2.jpg|(that's life) Shiny teeth44.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth16.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth15.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth13.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth10.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth9.jpg|(shiny teeth) CnWPanicking.jpg|(Too Many Timmys!) Temporary 47.jpg|(Temporary Fairy) ScreenHunter 39.jpg|(Temporary Fairy) Temporary 30.jpg|(Temporary Fairy) OneManBanned81.png|(One Man Banned) Category:Image galleries Category:Characters Category:Images Category:Users who are fans of Cosmo